To Thou I Give My Wings
by redyarns
Summary: This wasn't fair, she thought. They had to kill each other. They were sworn enemies. And yet... And yet. He was her kitten. And she was his lady. They undid the twine of fate and instead created their own.
1. Chapter 1

She watched with adoration at those beings called humans from her position in the heavens, eyes shining with clear endearment and happiness. Those mortals were so adorable in her gaze – they were, perhaps, the strongest of them all, despite not being immortal or having extraordinary powers.

No, it wasn't that, but rather their way of somehow nurturing a harsh environment into something quite amazing. For centuries she'd watched from the skies, silently cheering on these puny beings, until they changed. Oh it was gradual, very gradual, but to someone like her time was meaningless and it all just blurred together.

They evolved tremendously, going from such a primitive being to an intelligent and rather heart-catching species. At least in her eyes.

Maybe it was because she was the god of fortune, or maybe because she was just simply Marinette, but she couldn't help but love these creatures and want to nourish them. How could she not? They adapted on their own, they learned to talk, to build, and to think. That, in her mind, was the most powerful thing she had ever seen.

Marinette sighed somewhat dreamily, cheek in hand as she lied belly down and gazed upon the busy streets of Paris.

Ah – Paris. Definitely her favorite city of earth, although New York City came a close second. There was something rich and glamorous about the life there, and more times than not was she drawn into it, gazing down into her bowl of olive oil to see the shimmer of humans bustling and talking non stop.

" _Marinette_ ," someone said, their voice exasperated and squeaky.

Squealing, she lifted her gaze from the bowl of oil to lock eyes with someone else's. Marinette laughed somewhat sheepishly, hastily placing the bowl beside her and sitting up straight. "A-Ah, Tikki! Nice to see you!" Her voice was awkward and choppy, her wings fluttering with nerves.

Tikki giggled, the little kwami fairy flying closer to nuzzle Marinette's pink cheek. "Honestly, Marinette. It took me a good six minutes to get your attention!"

Marinette took a moment to cuddle back, scooping the red fairy into her hands and pouting lightly. "Yes, but human life is so interesting! I wonder if bread tastes good? Is it sweet like the apples in our orchard or something else? Tikki, what's the meaning of _spicy_ , that the mortals use! _Oh_ , I want to know so badly!" The goddess trilled, her wings now flapping excitedly as she twirled around in the air while keeping the kwami close.

Tikki laughed. "You're really attached to these humans, Marinette," she teased. "You know you could always just summon some bread if you really want some."

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully, rubbing the kwami's head gently with one finger. "Honestly, where's the fun in that? I'd much rather go down myself!"

The red fairy merely shook her head in both amusement and exasperation. "It doesn't work that way, Marinette."

Suddenly, it seemed as if the joy and enthusiasm was sucked out of the goddess. Frowning, Marinette slumped onto the cloud, snapping her fingers lazily and conjuring a plate of steaming cookies for the fairy. "I know," Marinette mumbled, cheek once again on her palm as she pulled the bowl of olive oil a little closer and peered into it.

Once again, Marinette was bitterly reminded of the law. Unless she was summoned directly or sent down with permission from all seven kwamis, there was no way she would be able to even touch the earth's surface.

The goddess groaned lightly, head falling dramatically and just barely missing the bowl of oil. How unfair it was! She had been around humans since the very beginning, and not once had she been able to even meet one. Just one, she had pleaded, but the kwamis of the council all declined, stating that she had no reason to go down.

It wasn't like she would interfere in human life, but maybe just experience it? She wanted to taste bread, she wanted to see what spicy was, and she wanted to know what it's like to talk to someone other than another deity or a fairy.

Marinette flipped onto her back, her wings stretching out comfortably and flapping lazily.

"It's not fair, Tikki," Marinette sighed. "At least you get to go down! To understand these creatures, to be able to actually hear them and touch them… I'm a goddess and I can't even do anything. The last person to worship a temple of mine was centuries ago! It was the closest I had come to a human, yet now, they lost the way of the gods and made their own path. Should I be happy or upset about this?"

Once again, Marinette began to ramble, her words floating through the otherwise still air endlessly with dozens of worries and questions at the tip of her tongue. Her hands flew around dramatically, her arm coming close to hitting Tikki and her plate of cookies more than once, causing the goddess to smile sheepishly before continuing to talk.

That was, until two loud beeps rang throughout the air.

Tikki shot a small smile to Marinette, rising from her plate to give her an apology. "I'm so sorry, Marinette, but I have to go. Someone's calling for a meeting and – "

"Don't," Marinette stopped her, a half-grin on her face. "I understand. Hurry and go, you and I both know how upset Plagg can get if you're not there."

Tikki giggled. "Fair point. Goodbye, Marinette, I'll come by soon!"

And with that, the little red fairy zipped away, soon leaving Marinette alone only with an empty plate and a bowl of olive oil.

Marinette sighed, her shoulders dropping and her feathers no longer ruffling with excitement. She grasped her bowl and looked into it, trying to ignore the way her chest tightened and how her wings grew stiffer as she gazed longingly at the humans that didn't even know she existed.

It really wasn't fair.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Marinette gave a small yelp as she clumsily flew into the courtroom, her cheeks burning slightly as some snickers were heard. Brushing it off, the goddess scrambled to her feet and flew quickly over to her throne, slumping into it slightly with a still red face as other gods and goddesses soon joined her.

Only minutes later did the chatter calm down, and were all deities in the room.

"Mighty Beings!"

They grew still as a small but powerful voice rang throughout the room, causing some gods and goddesses to shuffle nervously.

And suddenly, a small chest in the center of the circle of thrones they made burst open, revealing seven different beings to jump out and bow midair.

The gods immediately moved, all in sync as they slipped off their thrones and bowed to their knees.

"Rise, my children," a blue kwami said, peacock feathers ruffling proudly. The deities did so, some with even smiles on their faces as they settled back into their thrones.

"We, the Seven of the Council are here to abet some… Unfortunate news," a little black kwami said, his cat ears twitching. Some deities laughed quietly at the joke while others merely stared in serious intensity.

"As laws have always been," Tikki began, zooming around a little, her eyes carefully locking with each and every god. "We are not to interfere with mortal life. We have created it, guided it, but never directly interacted these beings for they are and _always will be_ law."

For a moment, Tikki's eyes gazed upon Marinette's, the latter shrinking slightly at the kwami's gaze. Tikki broke the stare before continuing in her high-pitched but serious voice.

"It has come to our, the Seven's, attention that… For the first time since the creation of dawn, we will have to _break_ this law."

There were no gasps or gaping. No – it was only cold and stoic. Each god and goddess had their head held high, their backs straightened and their eyes dull. These were the deities that had watched war after war, hell even _created_ said wars. They were Mighty Beings that lived for millennia – they were cold and impassive in the face of threat.

"We… " For a moment, Tikki hesitated, her antennas drooping slightly as she glanced over her shoulder. Plagg merely nodded, and so, taking a small breath, Tikki shook her head and stared right at the gods. "For years, we have kept a shaky truce with Hawkmoth and his demons of hellfire and damnation."

At this, the gazes hardened by war shifted. Deities moved a little restlessly in their thrones, some of their eyes darting around and body uneasy.

Marinette could feel herself shrink into herself a little at Tikki's declaration. The subject of Hawkmoth was a touchy one – after a great war between the gods and the demons, they came to a very unstable truce. Marinette could still remember those times… She had to surrender her sense of morals and charged into battle with nothing but a heart of stone, and even to this day did her chest clench at what that absolutely terrible war had brought.

Marinette licked her lips nervously. Why on earth would Tikki bring up such a thing?

"I'm not one to beat around the bush," Tikki said, her voice slightly trembling as she zoomed around and briefly touched each god as she passed. "There's a demon on earth."

Again, no sound was heard. There was mere silence, but Marinette could see their true emotions. Eren the war god had narrowed eyes. Night had paler skin than usual, and Day had grasped onto Night's hand desperately.

Marinette couldn't help but close her eyes briefly to calm down the inner turmoil within. A demon on earth was absolutely unheard of. By laws that had been deemed by the universe itself, all immortal beings were forbidden to wander onto the face of earth. A demon to be so close to humans… Marinette couldn't suppress the shudder that ran up her spine and ruffled her feathers.

"They have broken the law," Tikki said, her voice no longer shaky but firm and hard. "We, the Seven, have decided to punish this demon for its wrongdoings. And so, we have chosen one god among us today to eradicate this demon."

Marinette's eyes widened, her wings stretching a little. A god? A goddess? This was... _unbelievable_. Never had any Mighty Being gone down to earth, but the Council… They were allowing it… They were the ones to think of it!

"…ette."

"Y-Yes?" Marinette choked, face burning slightly as Tikki flew up to her, their eyes locking.

Tikki's gaze was swarming with emotion. Fear. Anger. Sadness. _Please don't go_. And yet, her mouth formed words that fully contradicted those inflicting feelings. "You, Marinette, Lady of Fortune, Goddess of Luck and Person of Vitality, will battle this demon as your warrior self Ladybug. You will act and blend into human society, and will eradicate this foul being. Only until then may you come back to the heavens and sit upon your throne once more."

Marinette's throat went dry, and she had to swallow several times. Her? To _earth_?

"I… Accept," Marinette rasped, standing up slowly. "I agree to these terms and conditions. I agree to kill this demon." She licked her lips in nerves, wings fluttering uneasily. "I agree to act, talk, and think as a mortal in my time on earth. I agree not to reveal my true self to any human, and I agree to come back to the heavens once the demon has been thwarted."

Tikki sagged a little in the air, her antennas drooping. Her eyes glittered in fear and sadness.

"Good." Tikki muttered, even if her tone suggested anything but. "I, Tikki, kwami of fortune and bonded with one Lady Marinette, give you this seal. It will cloak you from mortals, and will glow once the deed has been completed."

Marinette bent down onto one knee, closing her eyes as she felt a gentle pressure on her head. At once a tingling sensation went through her, and she could feel something wet drip onto her forehead.

Tikki pulled back, eyes wet. "It is done. May fortune be in your path."

"And to the gods I so do promise," Marinette immediately muttered back.

"Mighty Beings! You may now bless Lady Marinette!" Tikki cried out, her voice wobbling as she zipped back quickly to Plagg's side, who shushed her gently and patted her on the head.

Night was quickly the first to move, his long robe made of stars glittering in the sky as he swept forward. Gently, the god pressed a kiss to Marinette's forehead, right where Tikki had done so not even a minute before. "I, the Ruler of the Stars, the Guider of the Moon, and the Night Who Cloaks In Darkness bestow upon you a gift. Night time will be in your favor, and the darkness your friend."

He pulled away, offering Marinette a half-smile.

Marinette couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you, Lord Yuuri."

Night bowed his head shortly and pulled away. Replacing him was Day, who looked a little sad but cheery as always.

"I, the God of the Day, the Creator of the Sun give you a gift. You will flourish in the sunlight, and the winds will blow gently for you."

"I give you the gift of the clouds."

"I give you the gift of wisdom."

"I give you the gift of music."

"I give you the gift of creativity."

On and on the gifts went, each time a different set of lips pressing against her forehead.

At last, Marinette stood, suddenly feeling heavier than she had before. Wings fluttering, she beamed at her fellow gods, albeit a little sadly. "I thank you all for your blessings. I, Lady Marinette, now gift all of you with fortune. May our paths one day cross again."

"To our luck you shall receive," the Mighty Beings replied back in one unison.

"Good luck, Marinette," Tikki smiled, zipping up close to the goddess. Her eyes were still wet and her body trembling, and Marinette tried her best to ignore the clenching of her heart from noticing.

"Of course," Marinette smiled wryly.

Tikki bent forward once more, pressing a kiss to her nose.

Marinette's eyes drooped after the movement, and slowly, darkness consumed her whole being.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Gasping for breath, she greedily took in oxygen, hands grasping the blanket tightly to the point her knuckles were white. Her skin was pale and covered in sweat, her whole body trembling with a terrible ache in her head.

Groaning, she lifted her tired eyes to flick around the room.

Where was she?...

Marinette pursed her lips, not understanding what the hell that pounding in her head was. Pain? Was that it? She had watched humans for so long, yet never truly experienced what they called being hurt. Is this what it was like?

Well, she thought to herself. Maybe… both yes and no. Physical pain she was well accustomed to. She was a war goddess after all, and war had left her both guarded and a good friend to what was called 'pain'. Yet what about the humans? They felt pain too, but maybe differently?

She remembers vaguely looking into her bowl one night, looking upon a girl who was sobbing uncontrollably as her… what was it, boyfriend? Yelled and shouted at her. Was that pain too?

"Argh," she gasped softly, clasping a hand to her head. Having all these thoughts were too much, only causing the thudding within her brain to quicken and grow heavier. Controlling her breathing to the best of her abilities, Marinette clasped the blanket once more and shoved it gently off of her, the pink fabric pooling onto the ground.

She climbed down a short ladder to the floor, her feet touching the cold wood gently. Blinking at the feeling, she silently walked over to a window beside – _oh_. Her hand brushed the surface of a desk, staring at it a little longer before swinging open the window.

A fresh breeze flew in almost immediately, stars twinkling down upon her.

"Hello, Lord Night," Marinette couldn't help but smile as she leaned out.

She giggled lightly as one particular star seemed to twinkle brighter. Lord Yuuri was probably busy at the moment, but it calmed her that he still watched her with careful eyes. It made her feel not so far from home anymore.

Marinette leaned out, fascinated by the dazzling city lights. She yelped as gravity pulled her a little too much, three-fourths of her body dangling out of the window. Right. She was… She was human right now. Well, she looked like human anyway. That meant no wings.

Pulling herself back into the window, Marinette leaned a cheek against her palm as she did so many times before, eyes full of curiosity and adoration. She was here. On _earth_. She was finally beside these creatures that fascinated her so much, and goodness it felt _wonderful_.

If only that demon weren't here…

A frown tugged at her lips suddenly. The demon. _Dammit_. It had completely slipped her mind, she had been too preoccupied by the lights and the noise… She grimaced. The kwamis had been unable to give her much information about the demon, and all she knew was that it was around the area she was currently in.

Still, she thought a little dreamily. It was pure luck that the demon was wandering around her favorite city. Even now, her powers seemed to bend reality a little.

Marinette sighed, dark locks flowing gently in the wind. She would have to search the city soon for the demon, who knows what chaos it could create if she didn't destroy it soon. Marinette couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable at the thought.

Ladybug was a warrior, yes, but not a _killer_. She had broken many bones and shed much blood, but never had she actually taken a life. She was the Goddess of Creation – she breathed life into things and brought them good fortune. She squeezed her hands together, her sight becoming slightly dazed.

She imagined her hands covered in scarlet blood, the pale skin splattered and forever stained as a demon withered in pain before her. She had to kill it… She had to…

Marinette closed her eyes, feeling her stomach become uneasy.

She had to kill the demon. After all, it was the whole reason why she was sent to earth on the first place.

But…

She didn't want to.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Sorry there isn't much info on the demons or something, but I plan on having the story majorly told from Marinette's point of view.**

 **Errr in case you didn't catch it, I slipped a little Easter egg in there with Yuuri and Viktor as Night and Day, from Beanpots on Tumblr.**

 **I was nervous doing this because I'm just so** _ **new**_ **and** _ **raw**_ **to this fandom, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. I know the chapter is short but I promise the next few will be much longer, however, due to that, it will also take longer to upload.**

 **School is my main priority and I can't afford measly grades at the moment.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave a review, favorite and follow, all that good stuff.**

 **Love you all! The next chapter will be out in a few days.**

 **Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm actually supposed to be working on a project for health due in less than eight hours, buuuut I kinda got dragged in with reading some other fics and I just couldn't help myself.**

 **Feel lucky, I'm actually neglecting homework for this lol.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

At first, Marinette didn't know what it was. Her stomach had dropped and it had nothing to do with her looking out of the window at a very high height. Her eyelids were heavier than boulders, her shoulders slumped and her movement became sluggish.

That was until her tired eyes flicked over to a digital clock on the desk, gleaming red numbers blinking at her. _3:23 AM_.

Marinette stretched her lips back, a deep sigh escaping her throat. She was so… What was the word. Tired? Sleepy? Exhausted, she thinks, is the best to describe it. Of course she knew well the meaning of fatigue – one couldn't avoid it when war came. But gods didn't need sleep, and all the said fatigue was usually just aching headaches and battle wounds.

Sleep… Yes, sleep sounded nice. She hadn't done it in a century, the last being just out of curiosity, but humans needed to sleep. It was vital to their health and while Marinette was certainly not human, she wasn't quite her goddess self either.

Pushing herself from the window, her lips tugged downward with disappointment as she closed the pane and shut out the dazzling lights of Paris. Stifling another one of those giant sighs, she dragged her body up the short ladder and climbed into bed.

Oh… _Oh_. This was absolute _heaven_ , she thought hazily as she cocooned the blankets around her and rolled over slightly onto her side. Sure, she's actually been in heaven, but this feeling was simply euphoric. The soft mattress, the cozy blanket… Her eyes felt heavier and heavier with each passing moment, and she could feel her chest move slower and more shallowly.

Sleep…

Sleep…

The bliss that followed only seemed to last a moment, because next thing Marinette knew, a loud beeping was ringing through the air. Battle instincts kicking in, she immediately snapped her eyes open and darted them around frantically to search for the threat despite her body feeling so _heavy_.

However, her movements were too much upon her mortal body, and she squealed loudly as she managed to squirm around so much that she rolled right off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Groaning weakly, Marinette untangled her limbs from the blanket and stumbled over to what was making that absolute horrid sound. The clock she had seen last night was blinking its red numbers, an obnoxious beeping loudly clamoring through the air.

Irritated, Marinette eyed it. How could she stop that infuriating sound? Maybe she could just smash it. Wait – there was an orange button on the top. Pressing it, she sighed in relief as the beeping stopped, giving her some peace.

"Marinette!"

The goddess held back another squeak of surprise as the trapdoor she hadn't noticed until now swung open from the floor. A woman poked her head up, smiling gently at her. "Dear, you're late for school. Come down and eat something, you're lucky it's only your first day."

The woman made a 'go' motion with her hands, showing her one more smile before disappearing the way she came.

Marinette furrowed her brows. She should have known – Duusu must have altered the truth a little in that mortal's eyes. A mother… She had a mother. Marinette wasn't sure if she was happy or not – she was a goddess who had existed since the universe created her. She was a being of extreme power and could probably crush the entire city of Paris if she wished to do so.

Well, she thought. As long as the human didn't stand in her goal's way, then Marinette would just act as the perfect daughter. It shouldn't be too hard, she thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom connected to her room. Being polite and sweet was her usual self, and if she didn't act too suspicious then she should be fine.

Humming lightly to herself, Marinette proceeded to find out what exactly this toothpaste and toothbrush was. When she squirted some gel onto the bristles and stuck it in her mouth, she grimaced at the taste. The mint was so overbearing to the point it was disgusting – ugh. Grimacing, she brushed quickly, running the bristles over her teeth before hastily spitting out the nasty froth.

The flavor thickly coating her tongue and mouth, she rinsed vigorously with water. As a god, the only things she had ever tasted were ambrosia and nectar. They were delicious, of course, so tasting something like this was incredibly displeasing.

Grimacing, Marinette shut off the sink and dabbed the water off of her face before wandering over to a closet. Swinging open the doors, she blinked in astonishment at the sheer number of clothes and boxes that awaited.

Wearily she grasped the yellow sticky note attached to one of the said boxes and read what was written in perfect cursive.

 _A lady always needs to keep her appearances, goddess or not._

 _Enjoy, Marinette!_

 _~Duusu and Trixx_

She smiled to herself. Duusu and Trixx were always preening in front of a mirror, vain about their appearances. It was to be expected – peacocks and foxes prided themselves on their looks.

As much as Marinette appreciated the gesture, she really didn't think that wearing a ball gown to this 'school' would be appropriate, and so, she lightly brushed her fingertips over a yellow blouse. It glowed, the material changing and shifting until it became something she rather liked.

The shirt was simple and pretty, white with cherry blossoms decorating the bosom. Next she proceeded to do the same to several other items, until eventually she had a light grey jacket and some pink jeans. Slipping them on, she tied her hair back in pigtails, as per usual.

She looked decent, she supposed. They were comfortable and looked good, and with that thought, she opened the trap door and peeked down.

"Good morning," Marinette quietly chimed as she blushed slightly bashfully as she walked into the lower floor. As she said this, she held back a moan of pleasure at the smell that wafted through the air. It was sweet, buttery, and the best thing she's ever had the pleasure of smelling. What on earth was it?

"Good morning," a large man said back, a beaming smile on his face as he knelt down from his towering height and pressed two kisses on each of Marinette's cheeks. She blinked, slowly raising a hand to rub said skin in slight awe. It was more affection she had gotten in one morning than the rest of affection she had received in a millennia.

"Your father baked some croissants," her mother smiled, handing Marinette two flaky treats. "Eat them on the way to school, sweetheart. Remember, it's your first day, so make sure to leave a good first impression!"

"Yes, M… Maman," Marinette squeaked, the word foreign and strange in her mouth.

Waving hesitantly bye to her 'parents', Marinette walked a little dizzily over to the door, opening it and letting the cool breeze inside.

As she walked to school, she remembered something. Marinette lifted one hand, holding two pastries that her mother had pressed into her grasp. Maybe she should eat some of it? It smelled absolutely divine, and she had always been curious of human food…

Marinette slowed her walking to a more lenient pace, and pressed the flaky pastry to her lips. She took a small bite, and nearly collapsed. The skin was so delicate and flaky that it immediately melted into her mouth, the inside wonderfully warm and filled with a light chocolate cream of sort. The butter combined with the sweet in such a perfect way that she couldn't help but take another bite, this time bigger.

Happily she hummed in content, pleased that the first human food she had eaten was as good as she had hoped – even better, actually.

Marinette was crestfallen when she realized that she had soon finished both treats, but squared her shoulders when the school building was only a short distance away.

For a moment she stopped at the short staircase leading to the doors, closing her eyes and sending out a small wave of energy. Nothing responded back. That both worried and relieved her. Relieved because that could mean the demon was currently away, and worried because it could also imply the demon had a cloaking spell. That would make things harder, but Marinette had her own cloaking charm so it wouldn't be able to find her easily.

Pushing the conflicting thoughts away, Marinette swung open the doors and peeked inside.

It was quiet, which surprised her. From the many times she had peered into her bowl of oil, she had seen countless classes filled with loud noise and children screaming about.

Slipping in, she let her goddess instinct lead her, her feet moving on their own as they climbed up some stairs and stopped outside of a green door.

All of a sudden, her nerves spiked. Her legs slightly trembled and her stomach twisted. What would they think of her? What if she was too weird? What is she blew her cover? She had never acted as a human before, what if they immediately found her suspicious?

She blew her bangs out of her eyes impatiently. There was no time for this – she was a goddess, for heaven's sake. She was Ladybug the warrior and Marinette of Luck. She'd watched mortals for centuries, and these group of adolescents couldn't possibly see her as anything less. She shrank into herself a little regardless. Yes, she was a goddess… But _they_ didn't know.

Gulping, Marinette slowly opened the door and peered inside.

The teacher and students lifted their gazes, locking their eyes onto hers. Her face burned.

"Welcome, Madam Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" The teacher beamed, breaking the silence as she waved her in. "I'm Mme. Bustier, please come in."

"Y-Yes, Mme. Bustier," Marinette muttered somewhat shyly. And then – to her absolute mortification – her feet stumbled over each other, and she let out a squeak as her face made contact with the floor. She felt her cheeks go even brighter as she heard several students snicker and chortle. This was absolutely _horrible_. Marinette was naturally clumsy, but she had been hoping her Ladybug side would save her with her usual grace.

It seemed, for once, her luck ran out.

"Oh my!"

Mme. Bustier gasped, walking over quickly to help the fallen girl. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Marinette muttered, keeping her eyes anywhere but these mortals.

"Well, if you say so," Mme. Bustier smiled hesitantly. "Go sit by Alya in the second row. Madam Césaire?"

An auburn-haired girl lifted her hand, and Marinette bit her lip before nodding and quickly making her way towards her. A blond sitting at the front huffed and pointed her nose away from her, only causing Marinette more shame as she slid into the bench and looked down at the table.

"Hey," the girl next to her whispered as Mme. Bustier continued her lesson. "That seemed like a hard fall. You okay, girl?"

Marinette nearly jumped. She lifted her gaze and locked eyes with this mortal who was giving her a smile. She bit back her own grin and nodded shyly. "Y-Yes. I'm M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Inwardly she cursed herself. Ladybug was the one with all the confidence, and unfortunately, none of that courage was seeping into Marinette.

"Alya Césaire," the girl winked back cheekily. "Nice to meet you."

Marinette held back a bashful blush as Alya scooted closer. She wanted to grin so badly – this was the first human, not counting her parents, that had been so close and talked this much to her. It both excited and unnerved her. She had to sometimes hold herself back from saying certain things and remind herself that these people were not gods or deities. They were mortals. She had to be careful.

Learning, as Marinette found out, was quite a bore. Not that the things that were taught weren't interesting, but more so because she already _knew_ these things.

"And in May ninth of 1865, general Robert E. Lee formally surrendered to general Ulysses S. Grant in Appomattox Courthouse, Virginia," Mme. Bustier said as she went through her slides for world history.

Marinette bit her lip to keep back a small giggle. She knew all of this already. Hell, she was _there_ when the war had happened. Eren the war god had carefully kept an eye on both sides, and she had granted luck to both the Union and the Confederate, never favoring either. It was why she and he were so close, she thought. They worked together well.

"Hey, aren't you going to take any notes?" Alya whispered out of the side of her mouth as the lesson droned on. Her own tablet screen was filled with rapid and clumsy notes, due to the fast pace and her writing could only go so quickly.

Marinette glanced down at her tablet. The only things seen were small doodles, and she blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Uh… No," she said sheepishly. "I already know this. It's… It's rather easy."

Alya blinked in astonishment before beaming, both of them turning stoic as the teacher eyed them suspiciously.

"You're so lucky," Alya breathed as she pretended to take down more notes. "I hate history – it's my worst subject."

Marinette giggled lightly, taking care not to make too much sound. Then a thought came to her, and she bit her lip in nerves. If she still had her wings she knew that they would have flapped in nerves. "Do… Um…" She twirled a loose strand of dark hair, flustered. "Do… Do you maybe want me to… t-teach you?"

Alya blinked, staring at her. Marinette could feel her face redden, ready to take back her offer and apologize – only to stop as Alya grinned. "That would be amazing, girl! How about during lunch break? I know this awesome café that's close by. Whaddya say?"

Alya playfully bumped her shoulder against Marinette's, causing the goddess to laugh a little breathlessly in awe. Never had she been so… content? Before, and the fact that a human was so _willing_ to be her friend only made her smile.

She should bless Alya with good luck later, she thought absentmindedly as she timidly agreed with the outgoing girl's words.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

He stretched, feeling quite comfortable as he lazily dozed in the very warm and satisfying patch of sunlight. His ears twitched, a purr rumbling in his chest as his green eyes drooped, tail swishing slowly side to side.

Earth certainly had redeeming qualities, he thought blissfully to himself.

" _Meow_."

Blinking, Chat Noir blearily opened his heavy eyelids and smiled as a little black kitten captured his attention. Clicking his tongue, Chat grinned as the little ball of fur purred loudly and rubbed against his hand, seeking affection.

Laughing lightly, the blond did as told, scratching the kitten lightly behind the ears and under its chin.

"You know what I am, don't you?" Chat Noir said softly, petting the kitten. It mewed, golden eyes wide and pupils dilated.

"I wish I could be like you," Chat continued, the little kitten licking his claws with its rough tongue. "Just a small kitten, no responsibilities, no burdens…"

The kitten blinked, mewing something. He laughed at what it said. "I can't run away, _minou_. Father has expectations and I really don't think I _can_ run away."

Chat frowned, the action pulling at his lips.

"You're so lucky," Chat muttered, pulling the kitten closer to his chest. It purred, curling into a little ball and lazily licking its paws. "You're free. You're free from a pressuring father, you're free from the burdens I have… I have the worst luck in the world, _minou_. Things never go my way."

Yawning, the larger cat curled around the kitten, his tongue darting out and giving the kitten's ear a gently lick. His tail swished, drowsiness invading him once more.

His luck really was the worst, he thought to himself in a slight haze. To be banished from his own home… The words his father had yelled, the rules he had set. Chat Noir was one of the most respected and powerful of demons. With claws of black destruction and luck worse than anyone else, he was expected to be the best of the best.

Adrien… Adrien on the other hand. He was only a boy who wanted his father's love, even if said father didn't know what that word meant. Adrien wanted a friend. Adrien wanted to be like mortals. Adrien wanted freedom.

His eyes drooped until they were half-closed. Chat Noir and Adrien were the same, but were they really? Chat Noir was the best. Adrien was lonely. Chat Noir was suave. Adrien was sweet. Chat Noir and Adrien. Adrien and Chat Noir…

Yet both of them were sent to earth with one mission, one mission he knew that if he failed he would face punishment worse than death.

 _Go to earth. Draw in a deity from the heavens. Kill them._

Simple words. Simple instructions. But the whole situation itself was… chaos. Insane. Inwardly he laughed because he was surrounded by those things everyday before he came to earth, but that didn't mean he liked it or was used to it. Quite the opposite.

He had to kill a god…

He had to.

His father wanted their power and Adrien wanted his father's pride in him.

His eyes gently shut closed, sleep overtaking him as the little kitten cuddling him purred, as if knowing what the demon was thinking and trying to comfort him. In a small way, it worked.

Blood and war was not strange to Chat Noir. His claws had been stained with red liquid hundreds of times, he had shattered the strongest of bones, and destroyed the tallest of walls with one mere touch of his hand. He was born to do it. He was a demon and the son of one of the most powerful ones in the kingdom.

He curled around the kitten a little tighter, trying to seek that comfort again. He was desperate for it.

He had to kill a god…

But he didn't want to.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Yaaay, more on Adrien! I'm sorry for another short chapter, by the way. I promise they'll got longer. I tried really hard not to make Marinette haughty about being a goddess, but I did boost her bragging skills up a notch. You have to remember – gods are prideful and selfish beings. For Marinette, maybe not as much, but she's still a powerful deity.**

 **Also I was struggling cause while demons from hell would be typical, I hesitated. I didn't think that would really fit the story, so I'll come up with something else along the way.**

 **Writing a cuddly Chat Noir was very fun by the way. That is definitely coming out later in the future.**

 **Ah! And you're probably wondering** _ **Rose why the hell are they taking so long to meet**_ **, but I assure you, dear reader, that it'll get there soon. Patience is a virtue.**

 **And I'm also wondering about the ending. I already have an idea of what to do for it, but not sure if I should go the angsty way or not, cause character angst is my weak point. I probably won't do it but it weirdly appeals to me, lol.**

 **Anyway the next chapter will be out in say a week or so, just hang tight. I gotta extend these chapters to be longer for you guys.**

 **Thank you for reading, leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until next time, my lovely readers~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try and double the length of chapters, which** _ **really**_ **makes me nervous. My usual standard is no less than a thousand words per chapter, but for this story already the last two updates had over three thousand. For me to double it is about six to seven thousand, and I've never written something that long in one update.**

 **I'm going to give it a shot and see if I can handle it.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Chat Noir stirred out of his doze, taking care not to wake his sleeping companion as he felt a familiar aura get closer to him. Biting back a growl of both fear and agitation, Chat straightened up to a sitting position and pulled the little kitten to him.

The purple butterfly landed innocently on his shoulder, and he held back a shudder.

" _Hello, Chat Noir_." The butterfly muttered into his ear.

"Father," Chat Noir somehow managed, keeping his voice steady and firm. Breathe, he told himself. The little kitten stirred in his lap, mewing lightly and licking his claws. The action somewhat soothed him and he tried not to be too obvious in his fear as he waited for a response.

" _You have made little progress._ " There was no beating around the bush with his father – it was always straight to business. Chat Noir suppressed the bitter feeling that rose with his words. Always no emotion with Hawkmoth, his son no exception.

"I'm sorry, father," Chat apologized, keeping his eyes on the kitten in his lap, petting it gently. "I've been scouting the area to see if… If one of them have arrived."

The butterfly fluttered its wings slightly in irritation. " _I suppose so. You've only arrived a short time ago. Very well, Chat Noir. I will accept this excuse for now. However, next time, you_ will _receive punishment for your incompetence._ "

Chat Noir's tail twitched, but other than the small movement, he gave no other motion to suggest his feelings. "I understand."

Without another word, not even a goodbye, the butterfly flapped its dark wings and quickly flew away, eventually becoming too small of a speck in the distance for even Chat to see.

" _Mew_."

Chat blinked, lowering his attention once again to his little companion. The small kitten was peering up at him with curious golden eyes, a hint of sympathy within them. He laughed, even if it sounded dead and bitter. "See what I mean, _minou_?"

He sighed, shaking away the less than comfortable encounter with his father before gazing at the kitten with his glowing green eyes. "I guess you're going to be stuck with me for a while, little guy. I can't keep calling you _minou_ forever. How about a name?"

The kitten twitched its tail, as if a little irritated with the idea but agreeing anyway. Chat couldn't hold in a chuckle – such a feisty one. Also cuddly. "Alright. How about… Shadow?"

It yowled in protest, causing Chat to yelp and shush him frantically. "Okay, okay! I get it, dumb name. Uh… Henry? Dart? _Ninja_?" He suggested, growing desperate as the kitten merely twitched its ear in satisfaction with each passing name.

"You're picky, little one," Chat sighed, scratching under its chin anyway. "Alright. What about… Er…"

Chat's nose twitched, lightly sniffing the air. The kitten was male… And had the faintest scent of milk. It couldn't be older than a few months, and that made his heart clench. This little being was now in his care, and if he raised it right, maybe he could even make it his familiar or something.

His green eyes locked with its golden ones, and slowly something formed in his head. The little guy was very cuddly and fierce – like a lion. It had comforted him and stayed with him despite his father's sudden appearance, even if as a butterfly. He was so _loyal_ , and Chat admired that. A lot.

"Leo…" Chat said slowly.

The kitten mewled, seeming content with the name.

Chat felt a grin pull at his lips. "Your name is Leo, named after the Zodiac constellation. I'm sure Night wouldn't mind letting me borrow a name from one of his knights."

Well, as long as Night didn't find out, anyway, he thought to himself.

Leo purred, swinging his small black tail in the air.

Sighing, Chat stood, pressing Leo against his chest protectively. Squinting slightly, the demon raised his eyes and saw that the sun was high up, meaning the time was around noon or one in the afternoon. He had spent enough time on this rooftop – he had a job to do.

His grip tightened slightly on Leo at the thought of said job, but he held back his emotions.

Chat lifted on hand and glanced down at the ring that sat there. It was a powerful object. It suppressed about ninety percent of his power, and could block all of it if he wished. The ring protected him and kept him hidden from anything, especially a god. Well… It _should_ , anyway.

He closed his eyes and willed a small percentage of his power to return, just enough for him to shrink down into a form he was familiar with. His body grew smaller, his tail turned into an actual tail and his skin grew fur that was pitch black.

Standing in his place was now a fully-grown cat with large green eyes, its tail swishing lowly.

Leo mewled from the ground, and Chat purred at it, licking him once around the air before gently grasping the kitten by the scruff in his jaws. With his companion securely in his hold, Chat proceeded to leap off of the building top, defying gravity as he landed gently onto the ground without any impact.

Feeling his muscles coursing with his energy, Chat bounded away quickly towards the house that had been created solely for him.

Not even a minute later he arrived, staring up at the mansion that greeted him. He flinched. The building was so… _big_. It had over ten rooms, large windows to stare out of, and humans who had been brainwashed to serve him for whatever he needed. And Chat absolutely hated it. His father had given it to him as a 'gift', but Chat saw it more as a curse than a blessing.

The big empty rooms of the place… It only served him as a grim reminder that he was alone. Not even the mortal servants could fill the void in his chest, for he knew they only acted solely on his father's commands.

At least Leo was going to be there for him.

Chat darted his eyes around, landing on the windows that signaled his room, the biggest in the mansion.

He crouched, his back legs tensing before he leaped. Claws digging into the solid wall to keep himself from falling, Chat pushed open the unlocked window with his head, relieved that no one was inside. First he gently set Leo in, letting the kitten drop to the floor on his paws gracefully.

Chat jumped, ducking into the room and also landing on his paws, if not a little clumsily. He grimaced. His bad luck always got to him at the worst of times.

His form shifted once more, only this time the ring glowed, pulsing gently as it sucked in all of Chat's powers and suppressed it. A boy that couldn't have been older than fifteen stretched, his neatly gelled hair getting in his green eyes.

He looked perfectly human. There was absolutely no demon-esque thing of him, the ears and tails completely gone along with the leather suit he had worn before.

Adrien bent down, scooping up Leo gently and absently rubbing the kitten behind his ears as he plopped onto the bed.

"Welcome home," he said aloud.

The words only bounced around in the large room in a lonely echo.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

She likes to think that she's getting the hang of acting as a human. Of course every once in a while she would trip over her own feet, and was always a little too eager as she devoured sweet things.

Alya had been a wonderful help to her so far. The human was admirable with her outgoing personality and sassy words, and inwardly Marinette slightly idolized her. The two had grown close, and as remembered, Marinette blessed Alya as soon as she got home.

Marinette happily bit into a macaron, Alya doing the same beside her. They sat outside the school in the park on the bench, eating their lunches and talking quietly whenever they weren't chewing. It was a nice day, which Marinette thanked Viktor for. Lord Day must have been smiling upon her this afternoon.

"Oh, hey!"

Marinette paused in devouring a cookie to see Alya beaming at something, specifically at her arm. The mortal looked excited, beaming and practically bouncing in her spot. "You really _are_ lucky, girl! You know what they say about ladybugs. If they fly to you, you're gonna have a good day!"

Inwardly Marinette smiled, lifting her elbow. The red and black-spotted beetle calmly crawled over her sleeve, and the goddess cooed lightly as she let it pass onto her hand and lifted it to her face. "You must have sensed me, didn't you?"

Thank the gods that Alya was distracted by her food – it would have been a very hard time explaining exactly why Marinette was talking the way she was.

The ladybug merely crawled around on her hand. Marinette smiled. It always made her happy whenever one of her subjects came to her; it made her heart beam that even if her aura was pressed back and she looked like a human, they could still recognize her easily.

"We should go to the mall later," Alya hummed, nearly making Marinette fall off the bench in surprise. "I _need_ these new shoes that came out and where the hell did you get those earrings, Mari? They're gorgeous."

Marinette laughed nervously, silently willing the ladybug to fly away. She raised her hand and touched the red and black-spotted earrings she wore. "I, um… G-Got them online." She silently hoped that her luck would pull out today, because heaven knows she needs it at the moment.

Thankfully, Alya didn't seem to have any problem at all, hardly blinking as she grinned. "Send me a link later. Speaking of, we have to exchange numbers!"

"Er, yes!" Marinette yelped as she inwardly panicked. _Shit_. She didn't have a phone – her powers were too suppressed at the moment for her to conjure up one. She bit her lip. Maybe if she released just a tiny spark of energy… Only a little…

While she stammered and tried to divert Alya's attention to something else, Marinette silently willed her earrings to give her back some of her abilities. If Alya had been paying attention, she would have noticed how the earrings flashed for a brief second and how Marinette tucked her hand into her purse, mysteriously pulling out a new phone that couldn't have possibly fit in such a tiny bag.

 _Ding_.

Marinette froze, right in the middle of handing Alya the phone so they could swap contact info. Her senses tingled, her warrior instincts warning her. Something tugged at her gut… A feeling she hadn't felt in over three thousand years, not since… _Oh_. Her breathing stopped. Not since the treaty with the demons.

"Alya." Marinette's voice hardened, her eyes glazed with determination and slight fear. The demon was close – it must have sensed her small wave of power and was now trying to find her. She had to get Alya out of here. If the human somehow got _hurt_ … Her chest tightened.

Marinette hated to manipulate her friend like this, but there was no time. The demon was drawing closer with each second and she couldn't risk Alya's well-being for this. Leaning close, Marinette pressed her fingertips to Alya's forehead.

"Go home," Marinette muttered. Her voice was commanding and vibrated with something not human, something not part of this world. "Lock the doors. Close the windows. Do _not_ go outside."

Alya's eyes were now dazed and unfocused. As if a robot, the girl robotically stood from the bench and gave a single nod before sprinting off quickly, presumably in the direction of her house.

Marinette breathed, wincing when another sharp tingle of warning shot through her.

Hissing, the goddess growled and felt her earrings glow once more. Her body shifted, and she could feel her aura suddenly be let loose like a fresh breeze of air. Wings made of summer dew and feathers whiter than snow spread from her back, and her clothes flickered to become a red and black-spotted dress. Her face became covered with a mask, and in her hand came her trusty weapon she had ever since she had been created. Ladybug stood. Her earrings still held back some power, and while she wanted her shield and other abilities, it would have to do for now. Not when humans were so close – the amount of magic she would have radiated could have destroyed them all.

Then she waited.

She didn't have to for long – in the distance, she squinted her eyes. Something too fast was jumping rapidly in between buildings, a mere black blur with a hint of gold.

She crossed her arms, brows furrowed as it landed about fifty meters in front of her, the being straightening to its full height.

"Chat Noir," it purred, bowing lowly. Ladybug bit her lip – oh, she's heard of this one. The one who was the complete opposite of her. The one who spread misfortune and had hands of destruction. _Gods_ , why _him_? His body was clad in a leather suit, his belt elongating at the back to move slowly like a tail. Black ears of velvet twitched on top of his messy and unkempt golden locks, eyes the color of bright amber with narrowed pupils staring up at her from his bow.

"Ladybug." She said simply, taking her yo-yo and spinning it rapidly to the point it created a red blur and a high-pitched whistling noise. "You've been quite the trouble lately, demon."

Chat Noir merely shrugged, reaching behind him to take out his own weapon. A silver clasp grew in his hand, becoming a long baton that he leaned on against the ground. "Maybe."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, bending her knees slightly as her wings fluttered lightly in anticipation. "You broke the law. A sacred one. The gods have decided to punish you."

"Seems like everyone is," he muttered bitterly. She blinked, but before she could interrogate him for answers, he merely smirked, as if his remark hadn't been spoken at all. Cockily he twirled his baton, purring at the goddess. "Well, _my lady_. Shall we?"

Ladybug pursed her lips in anger. "Let's, _kitten_."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

At first neither of them moved, waiting for the other to strike first. After half a second, the spots they were once standing became empty, red and black blurs clashing against each other with a loud screech. They bounced back, eyes narrowed and minds racing.

"Are you even trying, my lady?" Chat Noir grinned.

Ladybug bit her bottom lip in both hesitance and irritation. The stupid cat was right, unfortunately. Somewhat. She _was_ trying, she was. Just… Not to the best of her abilities. Did she _really_ have to kill this demon? She thought desperately. He did no harm to the humans. He didn't even harm _her_ yet. He was just a kitty with an ego bigger than China, and… Hell she was the goddess of creativity, of life! She made things and built them, not destroy like he did.

Speaking of, the mangy cat pounced, claws outstretched and missing her by only a centimeter as she fluttered her wings and flew out of the way.

"Are _you_ trying?" She spat back, but there was no real malice in her words. Focus, she yelled at herself. Focus. Breathe. Don't get distracted – this is a _demon_. He probably killed hundreds of mortals in his past, and maybe even some minor gods as well.

Chat Noir smiled cheekily, swinging his baton and blocking her oncoming yo-yo. "Nope!"

She flinched. It was just a tactic, the goddess thought. To throw her off her game. She _needs_ to kill him. Now. Not when Alya was only a few blocks away, not when humans were so close… And yet, her curiosity overtook her. It was a dangerous habit of the gods, one that did not make an exception to her. She, like all beings, unfortunately had that one voice in the back of her mind that asked _'why?'_

And so, she listened to it and demanded. "Why?" 

Without answering, Chat Noir merely threw his baton, and she yelped, swinging her yo-yo and managing to knock it to the side.

For a moment they paused. Their breaths weren't heavy and their skin didn't sweat. They merely stared at each other, silently pressing inquisitive questions about each other. _Why are you here? Why are you doing this? Do you actually want to kill me?_ All of which both of them were afraid to answer. Did they even _have_ an answer?

"Humans are close." Ladybug said. Her hand, although hadn't once tightened less on her yo-yo, did lower slightly.

"They won't see us," Chat Noir replied. The baton, which had been flung who knows where, was now back in his claws. "Are you worried about a crowd, Bugaboo?"

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "Stop that."

Chat Noir blinked, as if genuinely confused on what she was asking. "Stop what, my lady?"

" _That_!" She waved her hand, as if trying to shoo away a pesky fly. "You… We're _immortal beings_ – and you – you're flirting in the middle of a battle? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even _want_ to kill me?" Her voice had gone shrill with each word, but that last question. It slipped out. She hadn't meant to ask it – of _course_ he wanted to kill her. It was always like that. Why on earth would she –

"No. I don't."

The reply is soft. Gentle, even.

Her throat suddenly clogged with something indescribable, and her gut clenched. In front of her was no longer a cocky and arrogant panther, but instead something far more innocent and far too… real for her to understand. He didn't want to destroy her. _He wanted her alive_.

Ladybug let out a small breath, hands twitching and her eyelashes fluttering slightly from the sudden exhaustion that seemed to seep into her entire being. "We have to kill each other."

Chat Noir nodded. "We do."

"But we don't want to."

A smile seemed to tug at his lips, but instead he pressed them together, as if trying to suppress the grin. "We don't," he agreed again.

Ladybug swallowed the lump in her throat. Her doubts before only swelled tremendously at his words. They were ordered to fight and kill. They absolutely had to – no questions asked. And so, with her voice not as firm as before, Ladybug once again tensed her muscles into a fighting stance.

Chat Noir grinned slightly, copying her movements.

"I, Ladybug, will punish thee, Chat Noir, in the name of the gods!" She declared. Her hand was slightly shaky as she gripped her yo-yo.

"And I, Chat Noir, promise to make you perish for my father, Hawkmoth!"

Two grimaces.

And they lunged.

The battle before was mere child's play compared to what was now currently unraveling. Too fast for regular eyes to decipher, blurs of red and black flashed up in the sky and on the ground. One moment they would be on one side of the park and then they would somehow be in the opposite way. Large noises of clangs and metal clashing against metal rang through the air, yet no words nor signs of fatigue were present.

They were a goddess and a demon – built for war and having been _through_ war, they were stoic and steeled themselves.

Yet as they fought, Ladybug could find herself hesitating. An opening – his chest was open – and yet her hand did not move to throw the yo-yo. She was holding herself back and that both frustrated and panicked her. During a battle she had to be calm and collected. The only thoughts that should be present are of battle strategies and calculating surmises. She couldn't keep going like this, her thoughts are too scattered, she's too distracted and sooner or later it's going to –

Ladybug let out a small noise, something a cross between a gasp and realization. Her lips parted slightly to let out, " _oh_."

Landing on the ground, Ladybug could only watch with wide eyes as her left arm slowly bled, golden drops of blood splattering the ground.

"Oh – _I –_ " Chat Noir suddenly croaked. Ladybug lifted her gaze from her wounded arm to see the demon, whose gaze was locked with her injury. His skin was pale and his tail twitched in aggravation, and – his _eyes_ – they were so… sickened. In disbelief. Regretful.

And maybe his bad luck was rubbing off of her, but her instincts went haywire – _go! Go! Go! He's wide open!_ Indeed he was. He was just standing there, baton limp in his hand as he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the large gash now gushing golden streams of ichor. Her muscles reacted without her permission, now moving on pure battle instincts, and her yo-yo flew, knocking him right in the shoulder.

He gasped loudly, staggering back slightly as he clenched right where her yo-yo had made contact. In horror, she watched as something dark purple gurgle underneath his tightened claws, the blood dripping down his leather suit.

They made eye contact.

Horror. Fear. Anger. _I didn't mean to_.

"I…" Ladybug's voice cracked lightly. "I need to go."

Chat Noir nodded slowly, his gaze never once breaking from hers. "Fix your arm… It looks quite bad, my lady."

Ladybug bit her lip – to hell with her arm, she could care less. It was _him_ she was worried about, he was clearly bleeding more heavily than her and… and… she caused it. She hurt him, she did it… She… _She_ … She was going to throw up.

"Y-You too," Ladybug managed to rasp. "Your shoulder… I…"

Chat Noir glanced down at where his hand still gripped himself, grimacing lightly and trying to smile despite the pain obvious in his eyes. "It's fine. Until next time, Bugaboo."

Twirling his baton, he ignored the steady stream of dark purple liquid now dripping down his side and shot her a cheeky grin. Giving a two-fingered salute, the cat jumped away, racing in between buildings and quickly running out of her sight.

"Urgh," Ladybug muttered. She tightly gripped her arm, the golden trickles of ichor still running down her skin. Her wings flapped, the feathers taking her higher and in the opposite direction of where the demon had gone.

She landed on the balcony of her room, gasping lightly in pain as the deep wound threatened to open further. Her eyes stinging with small tears, Ladybug bit back a groan before concentrating. Healing was not her best ability, rather more favored to Kagome the goddess of purity, but she prayed silently that it would work.

Perhaps Kagome was smiling upon her, because slowly the wound closed. It wasn't all the way, but enough so the ichor wouldn't bleed so heavily. Breathing a small sigh of relief, the goddess heard her earrings give two loud beeps of warning before they glowed a bright pink. Her wings shimmered away, the dress she had been wearing along with the yo-yo fading into nonexistence as her mortal clothes reappeared.

Marinette shakily took off her jacket, not wanting to stain the fabric with her ichor as she squeezed back down into her bedroom. This was terrible. Not only did she have a sudden injury with no explanation, but the blood… It was one thing her earrings could not disguise. The golden drips of a god's blood was not something that could be covered, and she feared for whatever human might find out if they saw her.

Acting quick, Marinette stumbled over to her closet and threw the doors open, grabbing a random article of clothing. Pleading her earrings just for another sliver of power, the tank top shifted and morphed to become a long white bandage.

It would have to do for now, she thought to herself as she wrapped the cloth carefully around her upper arm. She could only hope that the wound would heal on its own and that no one would ask any questions.

Exhaustion seeped into her body, tugging at her stomach before she groaned and tiredly climbed back up to her bed. She had about forty minutes of the lunch hour left, and a nap sounded so _good_ right now…

But try as she might, sleep refused to come despite her droopy eyes and limp body.

"I need to kill him." Marinette muttered. To who, she didn't know, but it was definitely someone.

He had broken a sacred law. But… That law was one she had hated for eons. She had craved to go to earth, to interact with these mortals that had captured her attention greatly. And what damage had he really caused? She felt no magical disturbance from him, and heard of no skirmishes or trouble in Paris. He did nothing wrong… Not in her eyes, not when she herself had been so desperate to descend from the heavens and touch the earth.

The look he had when he realized he hit her… Her stomach clenched. It wasn't his fault, she knew. It was an accident. They were fighting, yes, but it had been mere blocking and dodging up to that point. His claws had swiped up, and she had moved right towards them in her racing thoughts and distracted mind, and ichor started to fall.

He had looked so _sick_ , so disgusted. His eyes were wide and his ears drooped, and his whole body was limp and frozen as he stared at her wound. And oh gods… her reaction. She closed her eyes, trying not to think of what happened, but it came to her anyway. She hurt him. She hurt him.

An accident, she tried to desperately think. It was like him – an _accident_. But was it really? The damage he inflicted upon her was entirely her fault, and her throwing her yo-yo was her fault as well. Ugh. Her head swam with conflicting emotions and thoughts, threatening to combine into a massive headache that would take hours to calm down.

She turned to her side, not wanting to lay on her injured arm. They both didn't want to kill each other, they agreed. Yet they had to. It was a necessity – she wasn't sure what his reason was, but hers was clear. _He has broken a law the universe created. His punishment is death._

Marinette bit her bottom lip, not at all surprised when the sweet taste of ichor suddenly tingled her taste buds. With how much lip-biting she had done all day, it was only a matter of time before the skin split.

"Oh, Tikki," she whispered, even if the kwami wasn't there. "I'm so confused."

She licked her lips, wincing as more golden blood dripped slowly into her mouth. Next time, she promised herself. Next time she'll be merciless. She'll carry out the mission she had promised to complete, and destroy the demon.

Her eyes fluttered closed, knowing the bitter truth despite her words.

She was lying.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm fine, Leo," Adrien grunted as he gritted his teeth. Despite his reassurances, his face twisted in pain, his shoulder still dripping with dark purple blood. His already stained shirt had been discarded moments ago, forever ruined by the demon's blood.

" _Shit_ ," he hissed sharply as he stared at his injury in the mirror. The skin was bruised and a sick yellow, already going a dark blue. In the middle of it was a large gash, not long but deep. Who knew a yo-yo could do so much damage?

Leo mewed from the ground, worry in his golden eyes as he weaved himself around Adrien's legs in an attempt to comfort him.

Adrien grimaced. This was a rather tricky situation he had gotten himself in, and once again he cursed his rotten luck. He was someone who specialized in destruction. For injuries, he had never been one to heal or treat. He highly doubted human treatment would work.

He pursed his lips in thought. The injury itself would go away soon, maybe in about two days at most. It wasn't the first wound he'd gotten and definitely not the worst, but the pain was still there and stabbed at his nerves every second he moved.

"Won- _fur_ -ful," Adrien muttered to himself. The pun naturally slipped out of his mouth, but for once, Adrien didn't think too much on it.

His thoughts flicked to Ladybug. She was the goddess of creation and good fortune, practically the opposite of him. She – _she_ –

Not now, Adrien, he thought to himself. Right now he needed to treat this wound and think about what Nathalie, his human 'legal guardian', had told him before he had left to consult Ladybug.

" _Tomorrow you are to attend school by your father's orders,_ " she had said with a blank face and equally distant eyes. " _Please be awake by seven thirty the next morning. Your chauffer will drive you_."

School, he supposed, was maybe the one upside to this whole situation. Secretly he had been planning to go anyway – how could he not? Spending millennia trapped in his father's castle, and to finally have some sense of freedom on earth? Humans intrigued him, to his father's disgust and irritation.

It had something to do with his loneliness, Adrien thought vaguely. He craved for affection and social interaction, and it didn't matter if they weren't demon. This school was a good opportunity for him – he would seize any chance he could get.

"Today was interesting, _minou_ ," Adrien said, finally tearing his gaze away from the gash in his shoulder and picking up Leo with his good arm. He ignored the tinge of pain that followed, and concluded that he would just slap on a gauze later.

Leo mewled.

Adrien cracked a small grin, sitting down on the bed and petting Leo gently on his back.

"I wonder how things will now go, my lady?"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Well, it's not 6K, but it's more than the last chapters. I hope it satisfies you.**

 **This is definitely the longest chapter I have ever written xD whoo! I'm quite proud, even if I did want it to be a tad bit longer. Oh well. Can't have everything.**

 **So yeah! That's what's happening now. They finally met, even if as only Ladybug and Chat Noir, but hey, it's something. I tried really hard to incorporate Chat's natural flirtatious attitude into their fight, and I think I somehow pulled it off lol. It was difficult but I got there.**

 **Also keep in mind about the blood thing. It's the one thing Adrien's ring and Marinette's earrings can't change or at least cloak. Adrien's blood will always be dark purple regardless of human form, and Marinette's ichor will never change from being gold.**

 _ **Why**_ **remember that, you ask? Oh, well, it miiight reappear in a future chapter…** _ ***cough* HINT *cough***_

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter!**

 **Yaaay~**

 **More Adrien and Marinette interaction next chapter, I promise.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
